Surat Cinta
by kurohimeNoir
Summary: Matahari dan bunga. Pasangan serasi, bukan? [AU. Untuk hari ke-9 #NulisRandom2018.]


**Surat Cinta**

.

.

* * *

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

 ** _Animasi "BoBoiBoy" beserta seluruh karakter di dalamnya adalah milik Animonsta Studios/Monsta©_**

 ** _Fanfiction "Surat Cinta" ditulis oleh kurohimeNoir untuk hari ke-9 #NulisRandom2018. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apa pun atas fanfiction ini._**

 ** _AU. Maybe OOC._**

oO)-=-=-=-o-=-=-=-(Oo

* * *

.

.

.

 _"Eh, eh ... Itu dia, 'kan? Keren bangeeet ..."_

 _"Ganteng, ya?"_

 _"Tahu dari mana? Wajahnya nggak kelihatan jelas gitu. Jangan-jangan kalau kacamatanya dilepas, aslinya jelek?"_

Aku hanya tersenyum saja mendengar kasak-kusuk para gadis itu. Mereka duduk mengelilingi meja kafé terdekat dari _counter._ Sementara, posisiku agak jauh.

 _Dasar!_ Sekarang malah cekikikan sambil melirik-lirik ke arahku. Apa mereka nggak malu kalau sampai kedengaran?

 _Memang kedengaran, tahu!_

Oh? Siapa cowok yang dibicarakan itu? Tentu saja! Siapa lagi, kalau bukan cowok cerdik cendikia, paling kece, dan paling populer seantero Pulau Rintis.

Aku, lah!

 _"Hebat, ya? Udah gitu, keluarganya kaya, lagi!"_

 _"Iya, lho! Katanya, ayahnya seorang duta, 'kan?"_

 _"Wah ... berarti pejabat negara, dong!"_

Hee ... Pembicaraan masih berlanjut rupanya.

 _"Kakaknya juga ganteng, lho! Dia sekarang kuliah di Kuala Lumpur."_

 _"Orangnya ramah dan baiiik banget!"_

 _"Memangnya kalian pernah ketemu?"_

 _"Pernah lihat, sih. Tapi dari jauh."_

 _"Enaknyaaa ... Aku juga mauuu ..."_

Hahaha! Kali ini mereka membicarakan abangku satu-satunya. Dia lebih tua tiga tahun dariku, namanya Gempa. Seperti yang mereka bilang, Kak Gempa punya pesona tersendiri.

Dan kalau soal ketampanan sih, nggak usah ditanya lagi. Namanya juga kakak-adik. Yah, walaupun sudah jelas aku yang lebih tampan.

"Solar!"

Tiba-tiba suara selembut bidadari menyapaku riang. Aku menoleh refleks, dan melihat gadis berpenampilan serba merah muda menghampiriku. Dia tampak manis sekaligus menawan dalam balutan gaun _one-piece_ yang dipadu dengan celana jins biru muda. Rambut cokelat sebahunya dibiarkan tergerai bebas.

Kami lantas duduk semeja.

 _"Lihat, tuh!"_

 _"Yaaah ... Sudah ada ceweknya, ya?"_

 _"Cantik banget, lagi."_

 _"Aaah ... Aku jadi iriii ..."_

Aku tersenyum samar ketika suara-suara kecewa para penggosip sampai ke telingaku. Alangkah bahagianya andai ucapan itu benar. Gadis di hadapanku ini selain cantik, baik, pintar pula. Yah, meskipun kurasa tak ada yang menandingi kepandaianku di sekitar sini. Tapi, setidaknya, dialah juaranya jika dibandingkan dengan orang lain.

"Hanna," kubalas sapaannya tadi, ditambah satu senyum manis. "Kukira kamu nggak jadi datang."

"Maaf, tadi aku masih harus bantu Mama di toko bunga kami. Tiba-tiba pembelinya banyak banget hari ini."

 _Ah._

Bahkan wajah menyesalnya pun tampak begitu manis.

"Solar?" Panggilan Hanna menyadarkanku yang rupanya sudah terlalu lama diam memandanginya. "Kamu marah, ya?"

"Eh ... nggak, kok ... _Sorry,"_ sahutku, mencoba memikirkan suatu alasan. "Aku ... cuma lagi bertanya-tanya ... kok tumben, Hanna ngajak ketemuan berdua di kafé? Apa ada sesuatu yang penting?"

Kulihat Hanna tersentak samar. Aku berani bersumpah semburat merah tiba-tiba menghias wajahnya.

Eh? Apa?

Kenapa dia mencuri-curi pandang ke arahku dengan sikap malu-malu begitu?

Aku tahu, kok, aku memang keren. Terakhir kulihat diri sendiri di cermin sebelum berangkat kemari, sudah kupastikan penampilanku sempurna.

Memang, hanya gaya kasual sederhana. Tapi tidak masalah, kaus putih polos pun kelihatan kece kalau aku yang memakainya. Ditambah jaket putih, celana panjang jingga, dan sepatu kets putih bertali jingga. Tak lupa topi putih yang lidahnya kumiringkan ke kiri, ditambah kacamata _fashion_ jingga keluaran terbaru.

Kece badai, 'kan?

Ah, ya. Sebenarnya aku berpikir penampilanku akan lebih spektakuler kalau dilengkapi sarung tangan putih kesayanganku. Tapi ... nggak usah, deh. Cuaca lagi panas soalnya.

"Mmm ... Solar?"

Hanna kembali memanggil, masih tampak malu-malu. Entah kenapa, aku jadi deg-degan dibuatnya.

"Ya?" Kucoba mempertahankan nada suaraku sekalem mungkin. "Kenapa, Hanna?"

Gadis berusia 17 tahun itu menarik napas panjang. Cuma narik napas aja kelihatan anggun banget, coba. Sejurus kemudian, dia memantapkan pandang ke arahku.

Jantung ini rasanya udah kayak mau terbang aja.

"Aku ... ingin memberikan sesuatu."

Kata-katanya begitu tiba-tiba sampai aku tak sempat bereaksi. Sama tiba-tiba, tangannya yang halus terawat itu sudah mengulurkan sesuatu ke arahku.

Aku terpana. Terpaku.

Amplop merah jambu yang sederhana. Nama penerimanya tertutup sebagian oleh tangan Hanna. Hanya terbaca nama depan 'BoBoiBoy'.

Eh?

Itu ... maksudnya ... 'BoBoiBoy Solar'?

 _Aku?_

Eh? Eh? Hanna memberiku surat cinta ...?

"To-Tolong diterima!" Hanna berkata lagi.

Kuperhatikan wajahnya sudah merah padam. _Sial!_ Kenapa mukaku juga ikutan terasa panas? Untung saja Hanna saat ini sedang menunduk dalam-dalam.

Tenanglah, Solar ... jangan malu-maluin.

"Baiklah. Kuterima suratnya."

Hei ... _Cool_ banget suaraku barusan. Nggak kelihatan sama sekali kalau sebenarnya aku sama gugupnya dengan Hanna sekarang.

Aku memang hebat.

"Anu ... Kuharap, aku nggak merepotkanmu, Solar. Kamu nggak keberatan, 'kan?"

Aku menggeleng pelan dengan senyum terkembang.

Hanna menghela napas lega di hadapanku. "Syukurlah ... Kalau begitu ... aku mohon bantuannya, ya?"

Apa pun untukmu, Tuan Putri. Ah ... kamu manis sekali kalau merona begitu.

"Tolong segera berikan suratnya pada Kak Gempa, ya?"

 _Eh?_

"Aku ... nggak sabar ... ingin tahu jawabannya ..."

 _Apa?_

Tatapanku terpaku pada sepasang iris karamel itu. Beserta pipi yang benar-benar sudah semerah tomat. Dan diriku masih tak sanggup berkata-kata ketika Hanna berdiri mendadak.

"Su-Sudah, ya! Aku pergi dulu. _Bye!"_

Dia pergi.

Pergi begitu saja.

Bahkan dari sini masih bisa kulihat jelas daun telinganya yang memerah. Dia malu.

Tunggu.

 _Apa ini?_

Jadi ... sebenarnya, surat itu ...?

Untuk pertama kalinya, kuperhatikan surat di tanganku baik-baik. Nama penerimanya tertulis jelas di sana dalam tulisan tangan yang indah.

BoBoiBoy Gempa.

Oh ... begitu, ya?

Ternyata surat ini dititipkan padaku, untuk diberikan kepada Kak Gempa. Benar juga. Selama ini, Hanna memang menunjukkan perhatian kepada abangku yang baik hatinya kebangetan itu.

Kuhela napas panjang. Panjaaang banget.

Yah. Kurasa mereka berdua akan cocok. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Kak Gempa selalu melihat Hanna dengan tatapan lembut.

Bagus kalau perasaan mereka berdua bersambut. Aku ikut senang, kok.

Kutatap surat bersampul merah jambu yang berharga itu. Beneran, kok, aku ikut bahagia.

Tapi ... kenapa rasanya sesak, ya?

.

.

.

 **TAMAT**

.

.

.

* * *

 *** Author's Note ***

.

Hai, haiii~! \\(^o^)

Hime lagi nge- _hype_ habis nonton BBBG episode 22. Teman-teman dah pada nonton belum? Siapa yang jatuh hati sama Abang Kassim? Atau malah kesel? Wkwkwk ... #ditabok

Perasaan Hime masih campur-aduk, nih. Tapi yang jelas, ada satu hal lain yang juga memenuhi hati dan pikiran saat ini~ #haish

Apalagi kalau bukan soal kuasa cahaya? Makanya, corat-coret iseng aja, dan jadilah _fic_ ini. ;-)

Maafkan segala kegajean dan OOC yang mungkin terjadi. Berhubung Solar juga belum diketahui sifatnya kayak apa. _Ciao_ ~! :")

.

 **Regards,**

 **kurohimeNoir**

 **09.06.2018**


End file.
